Kyo vs Fresh Step
by Koki-chan
Summary: Kyo is in trouble! Shigure replaced the litter in his beloved litterbox with Fresh Step and he cannot find it anywhere! The worst part is that Kyo has to go! And he has to go BAD! What'll he do?


**Hiya! Koki-chan here, sorry for the loooooong wait before I came up with something new! I finally got my dream laptop so if I still have any fans, or if you like what you're about to read, I'll be updating ALOT more often! Okay, here is one of the things I've been working on during my leave of absence! This idea was born when I realized my hatred for those _Fresh Step_ commercials! I hope you like it! I admit, I'm a little rusty!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Fruits Basket_ or _Fresh Step. _So no suing me, kay+_ **

* * *

Shigure flipped open his newspaper and settled himself down in an armchair. He pulled his reading glasses out of his kimono's obi and flipped them open, resting them on the bridge of his nose. The entire house was quiet, not a single peep. Tohru and Yuki were out shopping for dinner ingredients and Kyo, only God knows where _that _imbecile went. Shigure sighed contentedly and began to read when the thumping of heavy footsteps broke the silence. The door slid open with a crash, Kyo fuming on the other side.

"What the hell did you do with it!" Kyo screamed, pointing a rather large wooden bat at Shigure.

"What did i do with what?" Shigure asked, the disappointment of his silence being broken audible in his voice.

"With my litterbox! I can't find it anywhere!" Kyo's voice grew louder with every word. "What'd you do with it!"

"Kyo, I haven't gone near that thing. The only thing I did was replace the litter for you. Oh, and you're welcome!" Shigure scowled, upset hat his kind gesture had been overlooked.

Kyo flinched. He stiffly turned his neck to face Shigure, "What did you replace it with?" kyo asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Shigure arched an eyebrow, "With _Fresh Step._ It was on sale. Why?" he answered.

"You _WHAT_! You idiot! Do you realize what you have done?" he screamed.

"Yeah, that junk gets rid of that rancid litterbox stink." Shigure replied matter-of-factly.

Kyo grabbed the collar of Shigure's kimono, holding the bat in the air above his head. "i've looked everywhere for it." he said through gritted teeth, "the smell always led me right to it."

"Oh." Shigure suddenly noticed the uncomfortable wiggle in Kyo's hips. Kyo had to go, and he could no find his litterbox. "That _is _a problem."

"Ya think?" he dropped Shigure and started to jump up and down. "Where is it!" he howled.

"Errr ... well ..." a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head.

"WHAT!" Kyo screamed.

* * *

Yuki unlocked the front door, having left Tohru with her friends Uotani and Hanajima, only leavng for the fear that the milk and fish would spoil in the heat. He hurridely put the groceries away, wondering where the two troublemakers were.

To sets of footsteps were heard crashing through the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." Yuki muttered.

"You!" Kyo screamed, pointing a finger at Yuki. "Where is my litterbox?"

"What would I want with that filthy thing?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

Kyo pounced on Yuki, clamping a chain around his neck, attaching it to the one around Shigure. "Nobody leaves until my litterbox is found!" Kyo screamed, his potty-dance becoming more fervent.

Kyo ran through the house, Yuki and Shigure trailing behind, searching every nook and cranny, every corner of the house.

"We wouldn't have to go through all of this if you would learn to go in the toilet like a normal human being instead of the germ-infested litterbox." Yuki shouted, ignoring the voice in his head mumbling _'Well, he isn't really a normal human being.'_

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd love for that cursed device to suck me into that glaring black hole, wouldn't you? You're sick!" Kyo screamed.

"Sure beats following you around while you wiggle your butt around because you can't track down a plastic box full of sand." Yuki shot back.

"Shut up!" he screamed, when suddenly, a look of pain shot across Kyo's face. " I can't hold it!" he squeaked.

"Oh man!" Shigure groaned, rushing him into the bathroom.

Tohru walked into the house and hurried into the kitchen, feeling immense guilt for having to start dinner so late when she heard scuffling sounds in her bathroom upstairs. She hurried up the stairs to see Shigure, Yuki and Kyo coming out of her bathroom, the sound of a flushing toilet behind them.

Shigure looked triumphant.

Yuki looked amused.

Kyo looked absolutely terrfied.

* * *

"I ... I did it." Kyo said, is voice quavering. "I used ... that porcelean death trap."

"And I taught him how!" Shigure beamed with pride, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, but Kyo, why didn't you use your litterbox?" Tohru asked.

"Because tis idiot used _Fresh Step_ and lost my litterbox!" Kyo pointed at Shiure and glared.

"Kyo, you're litterbox is in the downstairs closet where you left it." Tohu smiled.

Kyo's jaw dropped, "So I just risked my life for nothing!" he screamed.

Yuki smacked his forehead, "You mean you didn't check the closets?" he moaned.

"Hell no! Nobody leaves a litterbox in a closet!" Kyo looked at Yuki with disgust.

* * *

**Heh heh ... yeah, I really hate the _Fresh Step_ commercials! XD I wote this one in about an hour, and it kinda shows. Let me know what you think! Help me improve! Please reveiw! And if you have any ideas for a story, or one you'd like to see, let me know! I've got alot of time on my hands and would like a challange! XD**


End file.
